Mako Driving Lessons
by WolverinesDarlin
Summary: Shepard sucks at driving the Mako, so the same person who has to fix it time and time again tries to gives her lessons. This is what happens. T to be safe and omygosh! It isn't romance! but it's still cute and fluffy.


Okay. So I'm like playing through the first one again. I SUCK at driving the Mako. And I ALWAYS evacuate at the very last second and either make a run for the door or hide behind the Mako and shoot my way out with my own gun. Well I also managed to flip the Mako over and couldn't get it to flip back right side up. So I had to reload and everything. So then I was laughing about it with my dad and this idea popped in my head. Poor Garrus.

I don't own Mass Effect or the Characters, or the Mako.

MASSEFFECT

"Stop. Stop. SHEPARD STOP!"

Shepard slammed on the brakes, "What?"

"Just…" Garrus took a deep breath and sighed. "Stop."

"Why?"

"Let me drive."

"Why?"

"Because you are gonna get us killed without us even being attacked!"

"You're just upset because you have to fix it all the time. The damage is almost never that bad anyway!"

"Let me drive you crazy driver!"

Shepard put her hands on the wheel again and put the Mako in gear. "Nope." She hit the gas and the Mako took off again. She set her eyes for a large mountain, not nearly as steep or high as she's taken on before but still enough to be fun.

"Shepard no!"

"Don't be such a baby and buckle up."

"I never took my buckle off."

Shepard laughed at the pout in his voice.

"This isn't funny Shepard. This is why we always have to evacuate the Mako in a rough fire fight, we are always near EXPLODING! You are much too…. Reckless in the Mako. I'm just glad you aren't like this all the time."

"Will you please stop whining? We always survive it's not like we've ever died doing it."

"Well we've come awfully close."

"Garrus just…." The Mako lurched forward and then started to go backwards. "Crap it got steeper at the top. Hold on."

Garrus sighed as Shepard began to wiggle her way back to the top and over the other side. When he offered to give her lessons in driving the Mako it was supposed to be more… laid back. And more educational to her rather than her just having some offroading time without potential dangers. _But no. She has to take this as leave time to mess around. _

They were back on the flat land, riding casually.

"You know what your problem is?" Shepard asked flippantly.

"No. What is my "problem"?"

"You don't know how to relaaaax. You aren't with C-Sec anymore, you can breath."

"It doesn't have to do with C-Sec OR regulations."

"Oh really." She asked in a sarcastic serious voice.

"Yes really. It has to do with the fact you keep near blowing up the Mako… with us in it."

"Mhm, well we haven't blown up. So maybe you should just stop complaining. I get you out every time so I don't' know what the problem is."

Shepard made a sharp 180 turn and slammed on the accelerator.

Garrus groaned, "I complain because I have to fix it every time. I complain because it's reckless. I complain because you could get hurt."

Shepard looked at Garrus who was sitting next to her.

"You complain because you are afraid I'll get hurt?"

"I didn't mean it like that… I just."

"Garrus! That is so sweet. You care about my well being." 

Garrus shifted uncomfortably. "Well yah. The Reapers are out there and we need you to help stop them. You're also my Commanding Officer. But uh…" He cleared his throat. "You're also my friend."

Shepard kept looking at Garrus and smiled. "Well thank you Garrus, your concern is very kind. I guess I can try to be less reckless. Since you do care for my well being AND because it takes up so much of your time to constantly repair it. I'll work on that."

"Great! You can start by keeping your eyes focused on what's ahead!" Garrus grabbed the wheel and tried to steer away from the large rock formation.

Shepard looked and stepped on the brake. But the brake with the sharp turn caused the Mako to flip over on it side. Unlike every time this happened before it did not flip back over instead it stayed upside down.

"Oops."

Garrus just grunted.

"Sorry?"

"It's fine. We'll just get out and.. .oomph" Garrus unbuckled himself and landed with a thud on the ceiling of the Mako.

"Yah don't even try and ask me to do that."

"Please. You're kidding right? The Great-Powerful- Bad Ass- Commander Shepard will not unbuckle and fall a couple feet."

"More like 5 and a half. I'm smaller than you, you know. Besides when there is a chance to go unharmed for once in my life I'm gonna take it."

"That's not what your driving says."

"I… you suck."

"Whatever you say. Now unbuckle and help me get out of here so we can flip the Mako back over."

"No." Shepard crossed her arms over her chest and stuck up her nose.

Garrus almost laughed at her. Hanging upside down; her short shoulder length hair seemingly standing straight up while trying to look stubborn was hilarious.

Garrus stood up and raised his hands to her seat buckle and released it. Shepard squealed and fell to the ceiling as well.

"Great now that we are both unbuckled…"

Shepard stood up and punched him in the arm. "Jerk."

"We can try and get out of here." Garrus walked over to the door. And ran his hands over it seeing for a damage to the hinges, and then trying to open it. It wouldn't budge.

"Crap."

"Yah double crap, because since we are no longer in the seats we can't get back into them to try to do anything with it. Which, by the way, should have been our FIRST course of action."

She tucked her hair behind her hair and huffed, giving him a dirty look she turned around and tried to get back into the driver's seat.

"You should have said that to defend yourself from getting out of the seat in the first place then."

"Like I would have thought of that in the first place."

"Maybe you should have."

"You know what? Next time I take this I will be sure to do as much damage as possible to it. And then I'll cover it in paint and draw graffiti all over it. See how you enjoy that!"

"In that case I would just force you to fix it."

"You can't make me do anything."

"Can too."

She turned to him and crossed her arms again, "Cannot."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't!"

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Yah huh."

"Nuh uh!"

"Yes."

"No."

Garrus simply nodded his head at her.

Shepard shook her head violently at him. "Ugh! You are so…"

"Commander?" Joker's voice sounded in the Mako.

"Joker!"

"Commander, do you read?"

"Yah I hear you. We…"

"Commander come in."

"Crap! He can't hear us find the radio!"

Garrus and Shepard saw it on the dashboard, permanently welded on there.

"Garrus lemme get on your shoulders."

"Okay."

Shepard got on Garrus's shoulders and reached for the radio. She touched it with the tips of her fingers. And reached further for the speaker part of it.

"Got it! HA!" Shepard pushed the side button. "Joker it's Shepard."

"God, Shepard. Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Why didn't you answer? I thought something happened to you guys."

"Something did happen. Mako flipped over. We're both fine we just couldn't get to the radio for a bit."

"You flipped the Mako over? I though the whole point of this was to get better at driving it not getting worse."

"Joker."

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Shut up."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Now get us out of here."

"On it."

She let go of the radio and allowed the speaker part to fall down and hang loosly. Garrus knelt down and let Shepard off his shoulders.

"So now we wait." He said.

"Yep."

There was silence for a while before Shepard spoke back up.

"So sorry about the Mako always being so beat up."

"It's fine Shepard. It's not really that bad. It helps pass the time too. Not to mention calms any nerves, gives me something to do."

"Yah but…"

"I was messing with you Shepard. Don't' worry about it."

Shepard nodded.

"Okay."

Silence fell upon them again.

"Okay I'm really bored."

"Yep, me too."

"Wanna play a game?"

MASSEFFECT

There we go. Fluff. A LOT different from my usual work. Did I do alright? Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
